Losing Your Love
by psychedelia
Summary: TalJul. Twoshot, songfic & death fic. 1st chap[This nightmare, is reality...]2nd chap [Maybe because they are soul mates... Maybe...] !COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

I know I should concentrate on Secrets Discovered, but I just couldn't help it! I kinda got this idea from Zephyr Blue's 'Yes or No'

**It is a two-shot, song fic, and death fic. Please tell me what you think honestly.**

**Tyson: Do not own beyblade, some of the plot, the characters. Own most of the plot only. The song will come out in the last chap.**

**63571893657456197346936917347589436771365-13458743t635963587**

"Should I? Or should I not?" Tala paced around the lobby of the hotel, round and round instead of to and fro.

Bravely, he walked up to a female blader who was once beautiful. Julia.

"Hi. Julia, I was erm…err… Wondering if-" Tala started, but was cut off by Julia.

"No way, never, no forever for eternity, Nuh-uh, no, gazillion and zillion and billion and million and ten thousand and thousand and hundred and ten and one times NO!" Julia waved her hands in front of her face.

"What? I haven't even finished my sentence yet." Julia put her finger on her chin and stood in some weird pose. "Oh! Yeah you're right. So what did you say again?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could be my girlfriend?" Tala said it more calmly this time. Hearing those words reminded her a couple of months back.

Flashback… 

"_Julia, please be my girlfriend." Brooklyn brought out a big bunch of roses and a box of chocolate. It was Valentine's Day and Brooklyn had finally gathered up enough courage to ask Julia to be his girlfriend._

"_The roses and chocolate are lovely, thank you, but I've already has someone in my mind and it's not you." Brooklyn was taken aback by her answer. "WHAT WHO IS IT?!"_

_If he were a volcano, he would have destroyed more than a country, possibly even the whole world. "I can't say." Her eyes darted around everywhere but him._

_Brooklyn stormed away, but seemed to be deep in thought. Then his mouth form a smirk and sprinted away. _

_Dark at night_

_Julia was walking back from her tuition. Wanting to go back and have a good night sleep, she took the short cut and turned into a deserted alley. And that was when she heard footsteps other than her own._

_She increased her speed but so did the footsteps. She turned around only to hit something. "Brooklyn?" He nodded and stretched out his hand._

_She took it but was suspicious of him. "Did he followed her here?" She thought silently. " A penny for a thought?" "Julia unconsciously shook her head and walked in another direction. _

"_Hey! Hold on!" Brooklyn stride to catch up with her. She whipped around, not noticing Brooklyn drawing a bottle out from one of his pockets._

_They walked side by side until they accidentally reached a dead end. "Oops, my bad. Should have remember the directions out of here before entering it._

_Seeing his chance, he trapped Julia to the nearest wall. He hugged her, the bottle still in his hands, but somehow, Julia was blind that night and did not notice it… again. _

"_I give you one more chance, please be my girlfriend. Please." Brooklyn was dead serious this time. His voice had no playful tone inside._

"_I said once, I'd say it twice, no." Brooklyn let go of her but kept her pinned to the wall. He opened the bottle, which she finally noticed, and splash it across her face. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" An ear-piercing shriek filled the alleyways._

_She woke up and found herself back at home, on her soft comfy bed. "Was it a dream?" She asked herself, but expected no answer. She walked into the bathroom, on the tap and splashed her face for a few seconds._

_She looked up into the mirror, and got the biggest shock of her live. She took a few steps back. This can't be happening, I want to wake. I want to wake up. And I want to wake up now!_

_She opened her eyes, but found herself still at the same place. She collapsed on the floor, and sobbed quietly, not knowing what else to do after realizing that this nightmare, is reality._

_Her face is disfigured._

_12345667890234567892345678923456789034567890-34567899934567890_

"Hello? Julia? Julia! JULIA!" Tala almost shouted his head off. "What the? Huh? What did you say again?" Tala rolled his eyes. "Oh ya! Well… About that." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

'Go on. Go on. You had a crush on him right? Say yes!' Some weird voice in her mind said.

"Yeah yeah whatever. SHUT UP! I'll do it myself.'

"Erm… yeah ok."

Tala smiled. Yes he smiled. Julia was surprised too. "Then let's begin our first date."

They walked away, hand in hand, oblivious to the world around them.

234rt5yui8765432124r5t76y8uio643;r87ijq3iu1913u

**So what did you think? Please R&R!**

**BeMyfRIeND4eVA**


	2. Engulfed in Darkness Forever

**Here comes the second chapter!**

**Tyson: Don't own the song; Lose your Love, it is sung by Vanessa Hudgens in her CD, 'V'. Don't own characters. This chapter, she owns ALL the plotting.**

**123456789-0987654367890-8765432134567890**

Many MANY months later…

"Tala! You're finally here! I waited so long!" Julia jumped around him.

"I know. So you ready to go?"

"Am I a girl?"

Tala smiled at the answer. But it wasn't a happy smile. It was a fake one… But being too overexcited, Julia did not notice it and was already in the car.

"So what are waiting for? Let's go to the carnival!"

At the carnival 

"Let's play… Oh oh oh! I wanna play this and that and that…" And the list goes on and on and on.

"You know. You said practically everything?"

Julia smiled a goofy smile and pounced away on the ride.

At night still at the carnival

"Julia? I have to speak to you."

Her smile dropped. This usually means something bad.

They walked to a nearby bench and Tala started, "Julia, I…" He trailed of, not really knowing how to put it.

If I should lose your love boy 

_**Shame on me**_

_**I was just too stubborn**_

_**Too blind to see**_

"I… Julia I want to break up with you!" Julia was shocked.

"Break up?" Her heart smashed into glittering flashes of diamonds. She leaned in for the last kiss but was rejected.

_**That I would lose your love, boy**_

_**Just tell me how to get you back**_

_**Cause I could never lose your love**_

_**Don't wanna lose your love (I don't wanna lose!)**_

_**(Your love!) Don't wanna lose your love**_

"Face me." She looked into his striking icy blue eyes. Tears made it's way to her eyes as she started to run. Dark clouds covered the sky. Just like her tears, the rain went on and on and on… …

23456789860123486750375465194769375

It has been days after her last date. She was in the room all the time, except for food. She was curled in a small corner of her room.

I remember the moment I first looked in your eyes 

_**And seen nothing looking back at me**_

_**It was then I realized**_

_**That even though you were there**_

_**Your heart was long gone**_

_**And I knew right then how lost I'd be**_

_**Before you moved on**_

"Why? Why did it have to be like that?" Julia thought. She kept sobbing quietly at the corner, non-stop.

If I should lose your love boy 

_**Shame on me**_

_**I was just too stubborn**_

_**Too blind to see**_

_**That I would lose your love, boy**_

_**Just tell me, how to get you back**_

_**Cause I could never lose your love**_

_**Don't wanna lose your love (I don't wanna lose!)**_

_**(Your love!) Don't wanna lose your love**_

With Tala

"Am I guilty?" Tala placed another punch on the punching bag. He still hadn't gotten over it. Yes, he was the one to broke up with her, but why?

Before it's final, before you close the door 

_**I am asking you please, can we try this once more**_

_**Just hold me tight**_

_**Don't ever let go**_

_**And if never comes around I want you to know**_

_**I want you, I need you**_

_**Can't lose you tonight (No no)**_

_**I won't do, nothing to lose you**_

_**I won't lose this fight**_

_**I'm going to make it right**_

Why? Why hadn't he given one more chance when she asked? Why hadn't he chased after her?

He lay down and rested. He was exhausted for not resting. He had never sleep a wink since the day at the carnival.

Did he do it right? His mind was fighting for the right answer. But was there really?

But it was that day, he slowly get to sleep. But why? You'll find out soon…

With Julia

Counting the times she cried, you would have thought that she would have been dried by now. But here she is, still crying. Crying to sleep.

223456789887654563-81288885671-84571----90748-17523

Both teens slept peacefully… Forever… Why?

Because, their soul, their heart, their life slowly made its way to death.

Two teens, ex boyfriend and girlfriend, died on the same. Maybe because they are soul mates. One can't live without the other. Maybe…

2345678976543228765444

So… What did you think? Sure, the story just ended but you can still review! Please?

I desperately want reviews to know what you think of the story so anonymous or not, I still want it!

**By the way, it wasn't really the whole song. Did it match with the chapter? **

**Those who are reading my other story too, I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BeMyfRIeND4eVA**


End file.
